Thus Spoke Kishibe Rohan - Episode 5: Millionaire Village
is a one-shot manga written and illustrated by Hirohiko Araki, as part of the Thus Spoke Kishibe Rohan series. It was released in Weekly Shōnen Jump 2012 Issue #45 on October 1, 2012. The one-shot is a JoJo's Bizarre Adventure spin-off starring Rohan Kishibe, a key character of Diamond is Unbreakable, as the main protagonist. Summary The first two pages of the one-shot feature Rohan performing his morning hand exercises for his drawing session. Rohan and a Shueisha magazine editor by the name of Kyoka Izumi are meeting at cafe in Morioh. They discuss the one-shot Rohan must complete by the end of the summer, Izumi suggests that Rohan talks about buying a villa in the mountains. She shows Rohan a satellite photography of an isolated yet incredibly luxurious village in the middle of the mountains. Having done research about the owners, the editor claims that whoever buys a property in the village becomes incredibly rich. She asks Rohan to come with her when she buys a villa, to use as a prompt for his one-shot. Hiking up the mountains, Izumi mentions that the people in the village are intolerant when it comes to etiquette, and will not sell to anyone without manners. Thus, she warns Rohan to watch his manners, to his irritation. Finding a lost chick, Izumi places it in a candy box and decides to find the nest later. At the front door, a child butler named Ikkyu greets the two and leads them into a room to wait for the current owners, giving them tea as refreshment. Although they guess that they are being tested, the butler soon asks Izumi to leave as she's already breached three obscure rules of etiquette among which is stepping on a tatami's edges. While Izumi begs for a second chance, which is granted, Rohan reaches into his pocket and realizes that the candy box sheltering the chick is overflowing with blood and vermin. Moreover Izumi's is devastated to learn on her mobile phone that her mother and fiancee both died in a car crash. Rohan immediately uses Heaven's Door on Ikkyu and realizes with horror that he is tested by the gods of the mountains, who punish breach of etiquette with the death of the transgressor's loved ones. His reckless action causes Izumi to have a heart attack. To save his editor, Rohan must face another trial. Finding himself sitting with a plate of corn, Rohan correctly deduces that the proper and only way to eat corn is to hold it with both hands. Moreover, Rohan has written on Ikkyu that he'd be unable to see the tatami's edges, causing him to breach etiquette three times. Izumi returns to life, and as a prize, he asks for Izumi's loved ones to be returned to her as well. Upset, Ikkyu threatens Rohan who is confident of his safety since the one breaching etiquette was still Ikkyu. He immediately leaves without any intent to return, carrying the still unconscious but safe Izumi. Outside of the village, he gladly notices that the chick is also alive and healthy. Appearances Author's Note References Site Navigation Category:One-shot